Watcher or Player
by katsukiss
Summary: 'Yuri reopened it and continued to stare at the screen for. few more seconds. His hand on the mouse and moving the cursor over to hover over 'watcher'. After all, he was bored. However, before he even had the time to register his movements, he moved the mouse and clicked, the word 'player' now large and bold on his screen.' Otayuri nerve au no one asked for.


ONE

"You know one of these days that attitude is gonna land you in some serious trouble right?" Of course Victor would be there, leaning against the wall with a cocky smirk and his husband waiting awkwardly beside him. "Why don't you mind your business old man?" Yuri retaliated, picking up his gym bag and aggressively slinging it over his shoulder. He had just spent fifteen minutes slouched across Yakov's office chair, blindly nodding to whatever increasingly loud lecture his coach had planned for the third time this week. "Yurio! Do you want to come with us for dinner, I'm cooking."  
Katsuki was nice enough and definitely determined to gain some sort of affection back from Yuri, however, after a long Friday's practice he had had just about enough human interaction for the week. "No thanks, pig", and he turned on his heel, walking towards Yakov and Lilia's house.

Dinner was of course awkward, even more so than usual. Between Yakov's passive aggressive side glances and Lilia's constant little corrections of his conduct and posture while trying to eat, he simply kept eying the clock and moving his food about from one end of the plate to the other. Lilia had obviously noticed this and grown tired of it as she seemed to dismiss him shortly without even batting an eye. Yuri internally thanked her tiredness and felt relief as he dragged his feet towards his room and collapsed onto his bed. The week must finally be catching up to him as he managed to fall asleep, phone in hand, above the covers and still dressed in his clothes from practice.

The morning dawned far too soon and far too bright. Perhaps falling asleep before bothering to close the curtains was not his best idea because Yuri now had an aggressive stream of yellow light beating onto the corner of his room. He rolled to the side and glanced at his clock. It was quarter past eight on a Saturday morning and the last thing Yuri wanted to do was get up; or move, but today was obviously not in his favour as his phone decided to provide an irregular stream of beeps and buzzes. He was expecting Instagram notifications or a thread of annoying texts from Victor, however he was presented with a great deal of links on his twitter. Most anonymous but some with attached videos. Yuri dragged himself out of bead and lazily went to brush his teeth before opening his laptop to look at what people felt the need to obsess over. His screen cut to a choppy montage of gifs, the word 'Nerve' accompanied by 'watcher' and 'player' flashed on the laptop. Yuri rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed that he had gotten out of bed for whatever this is. His thoughts were soon interrupted but his phone buzzing again. Instead of another twitter link, he was surprised to see an invitation from victor to get breakfast, although not pleasantly. He knew he would soon regret this but he replied back a quick "K" and progressed to take a quick shower and throw on some clothes. He let his hair air dry while he killed time by walking around the house; half out of boredom and half to make sure Yakov and Lilia were not around. He was definitely not in the mood for talking to either of them right now. They must have still been sleeping as the house remained silent besides a purring cat who pranced her way down the hall and into Yuri's bedroom. He followed her to pick up his phone and money then proceeded to leave some food in her bowl before heading out. Headphones already plugged in, he proceeded to walk towards the cafe where him, Victor and Yuuri met up for breakfast more regularly than he'd like to admit.

Of course they were already there, sitting at a small table by the window, Yuuri's hand in Victor's as the latter was likely gushing his feelings like he does on the daily. Yuri at least had the decency to unplug his headphones while entering and being far more than understandably annoyed by the bell that dings every time someone opens the door. "Yurio!" He heard Victor.

"That's not my name, old man!" Victor jokingly rolled his eyes as Your pulled up a third chair, smiling. They had ordered him hot chocolate and a muffin, making it increasingly difficult for Yuri to maintain his pout as he picked up the drink and took several small sips. Most of the conversation was lead by Victor, of course, with Yuuri occasionally contributing and Yuuri offering a slight nod as to not look completely disinterested. Their conversation had trailed off to friendships and how both Yuuri and Victor were oh so devastated that they cannot see their foreign friends more frequently. Yuri stayed quiet. In all fairness there was not much he could say seeing as this was as close to "friends" with someone that he had ever gotten. They must have been catching on to Yuri's lack of interest because Yuuri was desperately trying to change topics as Victor was now staring at Yuri with a hint of anger. "Yurio, for once could you at least pretend you're part of a normal conversation without looking like you're planning my murder?" Yuri was shocked. Slightly impressed but mostly shocked. "Wow. Look who decided to stop pasting friendly smiles and say something for a change. You may find this hard to believe but not everybody is in the mood to sit here and listen to you whining about who you miss and why. Get over it." Yuri was now shocked at himself. Was that too harsh? He shook his head. _No._ That idiot had it coming. "Yurio, why don't you tell us about your plans this weekend." Yuuri interjected, hoping to somehow cut the tension.

"No thanks, I was just telling your husband here that not everyone cares about every detail of his life".

"Well maybe you'd show more sympathy if you had some friends of your own to miss."

"Victor!" Yuuri again interrupted, this time placing a hand on his husband's arm in an attempt to calm him down. Yuri glanced at both of them once, twice, before standing up and digging a hand in his pocket. "I'm not hungry." He dumped a small pile of change on the table and began to walk out of the cafe hearing,

"Were you really about to have a fight with a seventeen year old?" _So that's all he was now._

Upon entering Yakov and Lilia's house, he discovered that they were thankfully still sleeping so he made his way up to his room, slamming the door. This managed to wake his cat who lay on his bed, maintaining a death glare until Yuri turned around and ignored her. His laptop was still open and still playing the same montage of gifs with the same three words flashing on the screen. He went to close it, or more so slam it shut, but his hand stopped a few inches before shutting the laptop. Yuri reopened it and continued to stare at the screen for. few more seconds. His hand on the mouse and moving the cursor over to hover over 'watcher'. After all, he was bored. However, before he even had the time to register his movements, he moved the mouse and clicked, the word 'player' now large and bold on his screen.

[ _a/n_

 _Still not sure where I'm going with this but I hope you like it and please be sure to comment if i made any mistakes as it has not been beta'd. As it's winter break, I hope to update regularly._ ]


End file.
